In a high pressure nitration process, a hydrocarbon, such as propane, and an organic acid, such as acetic acid, propionic acid, and/or butyric acid, reacts with aqueous nitric acid to yield products such as nitromethane, 1-nitropropane, and 2-nitropropane. In addition, the process produces a significant amount of water and some organic acids. Many of the organic acids fed to the reactor are not converted in a single pass through the reactor. Thus, in order to recycle the organic acids back to the reactor, much of the water needs to be removed. Because the relative volatility between acetic acid and water is low, conventional distillation is energy-consuming and costly. In addition, propionic and n-butyric acid form low-boiling azeotropes with water, resulting in unavoidable acid losses in the distillation overhead if conventional distillation is used. In addition, more than one organic acid may need to be recycled back to the reactor. A need exists, therefore, for economical and energy-efficient processes for the removal of water from organic acid streams comprising multiple organic acids.